Bias
by Poison Ivie
Summary: After going to a party, getting drunk, and passing out, Ellie Nash could'nt remember anything. Not even when she had a sexual encounter, and made out, with Manny Santos, in front of a bunch of guys. The story of lies, shame, and pride. Please R & R!
1. Getting Droned

Chapter One: Getting Droned  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" A boy, unknown to Ellie Nash, said to her as she walked by. The room was crowded, and stuffy. The loud house music was blaring so loud that it gave Ellie a headache. To her, it was either the music, the lights, or the booze.  
As she made her way through the room, she kept bumping into people, and she felt dizzy. She already had 2 beers, and 3 Smirnoff Ice. The effects were really kicking in now, and Ellie knew sooner or later that she would throw up. As she stumbled pass people, she tripped over some one foot, and fell hard on the floor. She just laid there. Then suddenly she, out of the blue, she started to laugh. At nothing in particular any way.  
Ashley told her not to go to the party anyway, but Ellie was getting sick and tired of her bitching and complaining that she decided to go. But Ashley didn't know she was there. And drinking any way. As Ellie thought about this, she started to feel sick to her stomach. She had to throw up. As she jumped up off the floor, she stumbled across the room, and fell again. She could hear some people laughing at her in the distance. But she didn't care. All she cared about right now was getting to the bathroom.  
When she got up, she could feel her mouth watering up. But before she realized it, she threw up all the stuff on her stomach. It burned her throat as it came up, and out of her mouth. After she finished retching, and vomiting, she felt better. That was the good part. The bad part was that she almost threw up on Manny Santos's brand new sneakers.  
"What the hell!" Manny shrieked. When she looked down, she saw Ellie, kneeling on the floor in front of her, holding her stomach. When Ellie's gaze rose from the floor to Manny's face, she felt dizzy again.  
"Oh god. Are you okay, Ellie?" Manny asked with a look of concern on her face. Without thought, Ellie proceeded to get up again. She had to find her way to the bathroom. But the only thing was that she couldn't stand up. She felt sluggish all over. And she was so dizzy that she could hardly see anything.  
"Ellie, come on and get up. Lets go to the bathroom." Manny stated as she pulled her up to her feet. As Manny lead her away from the music, lights, and people, Ellie started to giggle. She didn't know what was funnier, her almost throwing up on Manny's shoes, or getting drunk then throwing up. Ellie's feet felt heavy as she climbed the stairs. But she somehow managed to get from the living room to the up-stairs bathroom. She then felt her mouth water up again. This was a sign that meant, she had throw up again. As she felt Manny pull on her arm, she suddenly realized that it was really dark up stairs.  
"Where are we going?" Ellie giggled as Manny struggled to get her to the bathroom.  
"To the bathroom. You're drunk, and that's why you threw up. So stop dragging, and come on." Manny sighed as she pulled the girl closer and closer to the bathroom.  
"I'm not sick! It was something I ate." Ellie said.  
"No it wasn't, so come on, okay." Manny replied as she opened the bathroom door. That was the longest walk from a living room to a bathroom that Ellie had ever took in her natural life.  
As soon as Manny switched on the bathroom light, Ellie rushed towards the toilet, and Manny closed the door so they could have some privacy, and shut out some of the loud music from downstairs. While she was throwing up, for the second time in the same night, she felt Manny patting and rubbing her back. To Ellie it was comfort, but to Manny, it was awkwardness. She never really paid much attention to her. She was punk, and thought that hotties like her were too hot and pretty to hang around them. But tonight she felt funny. Like something was bound to happen, but she didn't know what. She felt that Ellie really needed her at the time, and that it would be pretty helpful to her, and herself that she did.  
When she finished, Manny asked her if she was okay.  
"Yeah." Ellie whispered. Manny reached over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth so she could wipe her mouth.  
"You want some water or something?" she asked  
"Yes, please." Ellie replied. Manny got up and filled one of the paper cups that was stacked on the side of the sink, and filled it up with water. Ellie eagerly snatched it from her hand. As she gulped it down, she felt Manny's eyes watching her.  
"What?" Ellie asked.  
"See what happen when you drink," she replied as-matter-of-factly.  
"I wasn't drinking. It was something I ate earlier."  
"Yeah. Right. I'll tak-"  
But before Manny could finish her statement, the bathroom door burst open. Ellie was startled to see Sully looking at her and Manny with a look of disgust on his face.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" he said.  
"Nothing, baby. She almost threw up on me, and so I brung her up her." Manny replied innocently.  
"Is she drunk?" Sully asked her.  
"Yeah. Don't she look drunk?"  
"Don't get smart with me, bitch, okay?" he demanded  
"Okay." Manny replied. Sully then studied her, and Ellie, with a look of pleasure and curiosity on his face.  
"I want you to do something for me."  
"What?" Manny replied, annoyed.  
"Go down to the room at the end of the hall, and wait in there. Okay?"  
"What for?"  
"Don't ask questions! Just do what I said. NOW!!" He shouted.  
"Okay!" She replied directly.  
"And take the drunk chick with you."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I fucking said so! That's why."  
"Okay." Manny replied pathetically.  
As soon as Manny started to help her up, Ellie was confused. She didn't know what they were talking about, and where she was going. But she was too tired to care.  
Sully followed them into the room down the hall, without telling neither one of them what was about to happen.  
When they both was seated on the bed in the dimly, lit room, Ellie started to laugh again. She didn't know what was so funny though. Manny then started to rub her back as she looked at Sully.  
"Just stay right there until I get back." He demanded.  
"Okay." She replied. Manny didn't know what he wanted them to do. Not something stupid she hoped. But there was no telling. But as he slipped out the door and down the hall, she told Ellie to lie down. With her being drunk as she was, she obeyed.  
As Manny started to wipe her sweaty forehead, she heard some voices down the hall. She heard Sully's voice, along with some others. She couldn't make out who they were, but they were coming closer and closer towards the room, in which she and Ellie occupied. Ellie didn't hear the voices though. She had passed out before they got there.  
When they entered the room, one by one, Manny didn't know what to think. Why in the hell did he bring all these guys up here? What did he want them to do? The questions ran through her head so fast. She didn't know what to say, think, or do.  
There were eight other guys in the room total, including Sully, Manny, and Ellie. Sully was the last to come in. When he closed the door, and turned to lock it, Manny slowly made her way over to him.  
"What in the hell is this?" She angrily stated.  
"I told you I want you to do something for me, and this is it. Go lie down on the bed beside the drunk."  
"What for?"  
"Didn't I tell you don't fucking ask me questions?" he shouted. All the guys in the room, looked at the both of them.  
"Yeah, but I hope you don't think th-." Sully's reaction startled her. He pushed her into the wall that was behind her, and grabbed her wrist so tightly that she cringed in pain.  
"There are no if's, and's or but's about it. You're gonna do whatever I tell you to do, or we are gonna have a lot of fun with you," he pointed to bed, "and her. Okay?"  
"Okay." She replied pitifully. How could he do this to her? She knew that she couldn't yell for help, because nobody could hear her over the loud music. And she knew that they were nine of them, and one of her. They overpowered her. She was a mouse in a room full of snakes. So she did what he said.  
As she walked over to the bed, she looked at Ellie, who had already passed out, and laid down beside her.  
"You guys wanna see two women make love?" Sully shouted over the room. It was followed by "Yeahs." Manny was desperate to find a way out, but she knew she couldn't.  
"Take off your shirt, and pants, along with her's," he demanded. She obeyed. After she had finished stripping her and Ellie down to their underwear and bras, she waited for more instructions.  
"Show me how two ladies have sex." Sully instructed. "Oh yeas," and "Whoas" followed this. And she obeyed.  
Little did she know that Ellie was conscious until then. She had nearly seen and heard everything until that moment. But she didn't know what the words meant. She couldn't put hem together. She was too weak to move, or say anything. So the only thing she could possibly do was let herself drift off into the dark state of unconsciousness. 


	2. Shame

Chapter 2: Shame  
  
As Ellie walked down the hall, she could hear the whispers, and see the pointing and laughing. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it was something about her, and she hoped that it was nothing bad. As she entered Degrassi Community School, she speedily walked to her locker. When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to find her best friend, Ashley Kerwin, standing beside it.  
"Ellie, we need to talk," Ashley stated.  
"What about?" Ellie replied as she opened her locker.  
"You know what!"  
"No, I don't. Remind me."  
"I told you not to go to that damn party. And you went any way." Ashley said in a bossy tone of voice. The voice that drove Ellie on the brink of insanity.  
"Ashley, you're not my mother, okay. You don't tell me what to do or where to go. Besides, what do you care?"  
"I care about my best friend. That's what I care about. I care that she went to an unsupervised party, and got drunk, and got into an ass load of shit, that she can't get out of. That's what I care about."  
By the time she was able to finish her statement, Ellie finally wanted to tell her what she really thought of her. She could feel the feelings piling up in her brain.  
"You know what Ashley?"  
"No, what?"  
"You're the bitchest, bitch that I'd ever met. All you fucking do is criticize me. You're like a fucking gnat at goddamn barbecue. You just don't know how to leave people alone." Ellie looked at Ashley. She saw her face go from awe to shock. But she didn't care. She was tired of it. So once she started, she had to finish. "I see why your old friends left you. I would leave a stuck-up, prissy, bitch like you too." And with that, she slammed her locker door.  
Ashley was so shocked by her friend's words, that she didn't know what to say, think, or do.  
"So now could you just leave me the hell alone?" Ellie stated with pride.  
"FUCK YOU!!" Ashley screamed. And within a fraction of a second, she was out of sight.  
"I'm so glad that we agree. Sensitive bitch." Ellie whispered to herself. About that time, the bell rung, but she didn't care. She was already late, and so she decided to go to the bathroom before heading to Kwan's.  
  
"I always knew something was up with her." Hazel said, while applying eye shadow. Terri nodded her head in agreement.  
At that moment, Ellie walked in. When they saw her, they burst into laughter.  
"Does the word 'dyke' mean anything to you?" Terri stated.  
Ellie just stared at them; she didn't know what they were talking about. "What?" She replied.  
"Oh, god. Please don't tell me you forgot about Friday night." Paige said nonchalantly. Ellie looked at them in confusion, "What's going on?" The three then laughed again, while pushing passed her, and leaving her in the bathroom, wondering what was so funny, about her anyway. She quickly went to the bathroom, and then rushed out. As soon as she did, she tripped over someone's foot. She landed hard on the floor. Then at first, all she saw when she looked forward was a pair of sneakers. Ellie didn't know why, but for some odd reason, the looked familiar. Very familiar. They were Manny's! At that moment, she had a flashback from the party on Friday. "Oh my god! Manny!" She exclaimed. Manny then looked alarmed. Ellie quickly stood up, while remembering bits and pieces, of Heather's party. "Manny, what happened?" she asked determinedly. Manny looked at her disturbingly. "Ellie, I have to go," she said quickly, trying to leave. "No." Ellie stated, while firmly blocking her path. "Not until you give me some answers." Manny looked close to tears. "NO!!" she screamed, and pushed her hard, fleeing pass her, and into a classroom. Ellie fell again. This time, flat on her ass. "Bitch!" she groaned, while pushing herself up. She looked at her watch, and realized that she was 15 minutes late. "Shit," she said quickly, "Might as well skip." And with that, she walked to the library to sit the period out. 


	3. Embarassment

Chapter 3: Embarrassment

"Oh my God! Look at them!"

"That's so gross!"

Ellie heard the comments, and exclamations, before she even turned the corner. She heard the snickers, the giggles, and the whispering. Then she noticed people eyeing her funny.

"Hey!" Ellie turned around to see a girl, about her age, coming up to her.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"Have you ever heard of 'Club Bias'?" The unknown girl asked. Ellie then thought for a moment. The name of the club sounded familiar, but she just couldn't remember where she heard it from. A few seconds passed before she realized that, that was the place Marco was telling her about.

"Isn't that a gay bar?" She said unsurely.

"Duhhhhh!" The girl said nonchalantly. Ellie just stared at her. She still didn't get it. "Maybe you and me should get together sometime, and go there."

"I'm not gay! I don't go that way!" She exclaimed. The girl laughed.

"You could've fooled me!"

Ellie glared at her. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Go look around the corner, and then you tell me," she said grinning.

As Ellie began to slowly walk around the corner, she had a flashback of Manny, at the party. Her breathing began to quicken, as her worst fears were revised.

When she looked upon the walls, the room began to spin, and she could feel her face burning with the combination of anger, and embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD!" These were the only words that she could let out as she looked at the walls. They were decorated with pictures of her and Manny having sex. Ellie clutched her stomach, as she sanked to her knees. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She heard the laughter, and realized everyone was pointing and gawking at her. She put her hands over her ears, trying to block out all the laughter, jokes, and comments.

At that moment she heard a loud, long scream. She watched as Manny came out of nowhere, and start to rip the pictures off the wall. She was screaming, cursing, and crying all at the same time. Then she saw Sully walk over to her, and grab her arm, and then slapped her. Hard. The slap was loud, and Ellie thought she heard almost everyone draw in a sharp breath. Sully the started to shake her. Hard.

Just then, everyone heard a loud, crusty voice. "What is going on her?" It was Mr. Raditch. Everyone then proceeded to walk to class. All except Ellie, Manny, and Sully. Raditch then picked up one of the pictures that was on the floor.

Ellie watched as he raised an eyebrow. Then a stupid question escaped his lips. "Is anything wrong here?" Sully shook his head. "Well, could any of you explain this?" The three stared at each other. Raditch then shook his head. "All of you in my office. NOW." He stated firmly.

A/N: Sorry if so short. I'll have the next 3 chapters up, next week.


End file.
